Gravity
by Maeph93
Summary: AU. Whenever you look back and say the word "if", you know you're in trouble. There is no such thing as if. The only thing that counts is what really happened. And the truth was that no matter how much I tried to deny myself, I fell in love with Skylar Storm. Warnings: Jaz, Skaz, jealous Oliver.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello, everybody. This is my rewrite to All That Kaz, only because it has been eons since my last update. Updates are sporadic. You have been warned. Much of the prologue is the same, so not really an exciting prologue. Let's knock it out, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mighty Med. Never will. I only own the plot and OC.

* * *

><p>Whenever you look back and say the word "if", you know you're in trouble. There is no such thing as if. The only thing that counts is what really happened. And the truth was that no matter how much I tried to deny myself, I fell in love with Skylar Storm. Yeah, that truth. The bad thing is my name is not Oliver; it's Kaz. The same Kaz that knows Oliver has a crush on Skylar Storm.<p>

A girl once told me that falling in love wasn't easy. She said we end up falling in love with the wrong person. I never saw that girl again. Also, I didn't know what that meant.

I finally figured out what she meant by that. However, that is of little importance right now. Presently, Dr. Wrath had Skylar and I chained to a pole in the middle of the room. The Annihilator had set his lab to self-destruct, and with Oliver jealous over my strong friendship with Skylar and not even going on this mission with us, our chance of escape was slim. The Annihilator's newest sidekick smirked at our helplessness. How did Dr. Wrath and the Annihilator get to be working together? Who was the newest sidekick and what happened to Experion? Well, it all started five months ago...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's a good place to end the prologue before I begin the action leading up to this. Read and review. Flames will be used to make Krabby Patties and S'mores.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome to the next chapter of Gravity. This chapter is different than my original one because it's longer and goes into more details regarding Kaz's day, which might I add is a great day for him. Then there is a Jordan/Kaz moment, followed by the end of the chapter. Plenty of excitement for you readers.

All right, well, to Popie92's review, _well, I hate to disappoint you, but I have plans on hooking Oliver up with my OC, so there isn't going to be a Oliver/Skylar pairing. Sorry._

_Isthisreallife19: First off, love the penname. Second, I'm glad you like the whole jealousy thing. For about a year, I've been wondering how to make my romance genre more exciting. I think I've finally figured it out. Now it's time to put it to the test._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mighty Med. Never will. I only own the plot and OC, Kailey.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaz's POV<strong>

I hate school. Always have, and always will. However, there was something different in the atmosphere that Monday morning that made me believe today would actually end up being a great day. When I arrived at school, not a cloud was in the sky. As I entered my first period English class, all I wanted was for the period to be over.

English was my least favorite class out of all my classes. I absolutely hated the teacher; she hated me as well. As luck would have it, a substitute teacher walked in instead and threw a briefcase down on her desk.

"Good morning, class," a man greeted, pushing his glasses, which were sliding down his face, up to his nose. "Your teacher is attending a funeral today and will be gone for a couple of days. I will be taking over for her until she returns. Now, what were we covering last class?"

"We were finishing up Robert Frost, and then we were going to get together for an English project," a student at the front of the class answered.

All heads turned to the door when a girl entered the classroom, holding a schedule. The substitute took a look at it and beckoned her to the back of the classroom because there were no seats up front.

After the substitute looked at the project, he said, "This says each person will work on their own project, but I know you cheaters will be helping each other, so I will pair you up by twos. Let's see…"

The teacher was correct about that assumption. I listened as he muttered numbers to himself and wrote down some stuff on a sheet of paper. He eventually called out the pairs. I was paired with the new student, Kailey. When I turned to face her, she said, "So, you any good with this stuff?"

My face deflated as quickly as a balloon losing its air. "Horrible."

"Well, lucky for you I am rather good at this subject so you can guarantee an A or a B," she stated, leaning back against her chair.

"Sweet! So, how much do you want to take?"

"I'll do it all. Nothing I can't finish in a night," she bragged.

"Sweet! Thanks!"

Kailey shrugged it off as if was nothing and we worked on our respective projects until the end of the period, me doodling superheroes and Kailey figuring out what she wanted to do each day. I was putting away my assignment when the intercom came to life as if it had just woken up after hibernation.

You see, every month at the end of first period, there's a monthly prize. They range from cruises to free tickets to private concerts. The prizes were off the chart. I had never won one, but I was hoping that today would be my lucky day.

"This month's prize: a one week cruise to Jamaica! The winner of this month's prize… is…" The principal, he's the one that picks the lucky person, shuffled around and grabbed a piece of paper. "Kasimer Allen!" the voice over the speaker announced.

"I won?" I asked in shock. I had never won anything before in my life, yet alone a drawing. Suddenly the realization that I won came to me, and I cried out, "I won!"

Kailey and people I never paid attention to learn their names, came up and congratulated me. Things were starting to lighten up. Of course, right as I thought that, I heard a ripping sound. Turning around, I saw my books fall out of my backpack. Oh, the irony, whatever that word means.

I watched as a couple of students knelt down to pick up the books for me, thanking them when they handed them to me. Before school ended, Jordan, Gus, Oliver, and Skylar congratulated me on winning. Oh, and Stephanie, though it seemed kind of forced. When school ended, Oliver and I headed to _The Domain _to read up on our favorite superheroes before work.

Roughly ten minutes in, someone other than Oliver and I entered the store.

"Good afternoon. May we help you?" Clyde asked. Wallace and Clyde may be twins, but their voices are different so I can tell who is who without even looking up.

"I'm looking for comic books on Skylar Storm," a familiar female voice said.

Glancing up from my Solar Flare comic book, I saw that the person was Kailey from my English class. No doubt Oliver would have a field day if he heard Kailey was looking for Skylar Storm comic books, which judging by the look on Oliver's face, he _had _heard it.

"You're a Skylar Storm fan? She's my favorite superhero!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I'm more so interested in the earlier comics. Where are the comics?" she asked.

"Follow me." Oliver led Kailey into the Skylar Storm comic book section, most likely telling her the title of every single comic she was ever in because, well, that's Oliver for you.

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt if I bought a new video game, I grabbed one on the shelf and went to pay for it. No sooner did I make my purchase did an alarm go off and balloons fall down from the ceiling. Everyone in the store turned to me while I stared at the balloons wondering what in the world was happening.

"Congratulations, Kaz! You are our 1000th videogame purchaser!" Clyde announced. "You win—"

"A one month free subscription to any item in the store," Wallace finished.

"Sweet! Man, my luck keeps getting better and better!"

I spent the remaining time reading comics until Oliver told me it was time to leave for work. Leaving _The Domain, _I spotted a twenty and stuffed the money in my pocket.

"This day is perfect! All that is left if for me to get a girlfriend, and then I'm set," I joked. Realizing we weren't going in the right direction, I said, "We are supposed to be—"

"I know," Oliver interrupted. "It's just…" Oliver looked around as if he was caught doing a bad thing. "I get the feeling that someone is stalking me," he whispered. "And I don't like it." Turning to his normal voice, Oliver said, "I'm not going into work today. I can't risk it."

"Well, that certainly gives us a problem. What should I tell Horace?" I questioned.

"Just the truth," Oliver replied. "I'm going to see if I can hang out with Jordan and Gus. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully."

For the first time ever, I entered Mighty Med without Oliver.

"Kaz? Where's Oliver?" Skylar Storm, Connie Valentine as her alias, asked when I entered without Oliver. She knew he and I were best friends and that we never did anything without the other, especially coming to work here.

Before Skylar could start assuming the worst, I held up my hand to stop her from speaking. "He's fine. Oliver just didn't feel like coming."

Skylar scrunched her face in confusion, which looked kind of cute, but before she could ask anything, Horace entered the main area with a clipboard in hand.

"Okay, Kaz and – where's Oliver?" Horace asked as he scanned the room for the second normo doctor.

"Oliver decided not to come in today. He thinks someone is stalking him," I answered, taking Oliver's advice and telling the truth.

A look of concern on the 3000 year old superhero doctor told me a situation like this had never happened here. "Someone is stalking Oliver you say? He did the right thing. He can miss work for that. It's his secret to protect Mighty Med," the bridge-obsessed man said while he paced the floor in thought. "You'll just pick up Oliver's duties until he returns. Anything else I should know?"

"Yes. I won a cruise to Jamaica so I will be gone one whole week. Starting this Friday," I added, thinking that a two or three day notice would be long enough.

"Fair enough. Now get to work."

**Xxx**

After a long day of work, I headed home and collapsed on my bed. Before I could even think about starting my homework, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>I didn't see Oliver at all on Tuesday or Wednesday at school or at <em>The Domain. <em> I was leaving _The Domain _when I spotted Jordan walking over to me.

"Hey, Kaz," Jordan greeted.

"Jordan, you look… amazing!" I complimented, taking note of her unusually straight hair and her dress.

"Thanks," Jordan said, curtsying. "So, when are you leaving for Jamaica?"

"Tomorrow morning. I have work and then I've got to go home and pack. So have you been hanging with Oliver?" I asked.

"Just yesterday. He told Gus and me that he thinks he is being stalked," Jordan answered. "He has been changing his daily routines and locker stops, so it's hard to see him. He even changed his phone number."

"Really?" I asked. "You met him just yesterday? Oliver told me was going to see if he could hang with you and Gus on Monday."

"I was at school all Monday. He never called me," Jordan confessed. "Anyways, there's something I wanted to say to before you leave on your cruise."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Before I could register what was happening, I felt her tongue in my mouth, the world fading in an avalanche of happy thoughts. Jordan was kissing me. Jordan was kissing me! The first girl that wasn't disgusted by me, my best friend for close to ten years, my princess that I wanted to be with ever since the second grade, was kissing me. Me! Before I had a chance to kiss back, Jordan broke apart and left, leaving me standing in the road, transfixed over what had just taken place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, that is the end of the first chapter. The first chapter was plenty romantic for those Jordan/Kaz fans. I'm going to be gone on a six month program in October. Information will be on my profile. What are your thoughts on someone stalking Oliver? Let me know what you would like to happen as well, any improvements and that stuff. Flames will be used to make Krabby Patties and S'mores.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter 2 of Gravity. I am having brain busts with most of my other stories, sad to say. Let's read about Oliver and his stalking experience, shall we? Kaz and his cruise will be next chapter. I have an importance announcement on my profile, so check that out. Okay then. Enjoy!

_Isthisreallife19: Yeah, that is a nice day. I honestly don't know. There hasn't been any indication there will be. That would be nice._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mighty Med. Never will. I only own the plot and OC, Kailey.

* * *

><p>Oliver's POV<p>

I haven't run into Kaz all week. This is because I have changed my entire daily schedule. Instead of stopping by at the lockers after first and every other class, I head straight to class and avoid my friends. Then, instead of going to _The Domain_, if Gus is free, I head home with him or hang out with Jordan. Not only have I not run into Kaz all week, I haven't seen Skylar since then either. I hung out with Jordan on Wednesday; I didn't see her on Monday like I told Kaz I would because I headed straight home and made a list of who I thought could possibly be stalking me. I couldn't think of anybody.

I entered school late on Friday, anxious more than I was anything else. This morning, I received a note on my desk table saying to look in my mailbox. When I opened the mailbox and the manila envelope, there were pictures of me entering my house, entering school, entering Kaz's house, and pictures of me with my friends.

With a manila envelope containing pictures of me in one hand, I got a late check-in pass at the attendance office, and then headed into the counselor's office, filled out a form to visit my counselor, and headed to class. Even as I entered second period class, I could feel Jordan's anxious eyes locked in on me. She was just as concerned as I was about this, as she had something similar happen to her a year ago. The person who had stalked Jordan had stopped after Jordan confronted him about it. I could only hope my stalking experience would end like that.

Near the end of class, someone came in and handed the teacher a pass. Knowing it was for me, I went up to the teacher's desk, grabbed the pass, and exited the classroom. I sat down in a chair in my counselor's office.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing for, Oliver?" my guidance counselor asked.

"On Monday, I got the impression that someone was stalking me. It wasn't until today did I realize that it is true." I took out the manila envelope and handed it to her. "Inside of the folder is pictures of me and my friends."

My guidance counselor looked inside and nodded. "I see. Any ideas who the stalker might be?"

I shook my head. "No ma'am. I couldn't think of anyone."

"Any previous girlfriend's or crushes?"

"Sadly, no."

"Any idea if it is one of your dad's enemies?"

"I never considered it," I admitted. "It could be, though."

The guidance counselor nodded and asked how I was handling the stalking, so I found myself telling her how I had been changing my daily schedule and hanging out with my friends. She made some suggestions, which I took account of, and then looked up at the clock.

"Well, if this continues, let me know. Here is a pass for fourth period."

I thanked my guidance counselor and headed to fourth.

* * *

><p>Usually I am hungry during lunch, but today, I'm not. Not at all. What did I do to deserve this stalking? Jordan looked curiously at me as I sat down at our table with just a Gatorade, Twizzlers, and nachos.<p>

"What's with the light lunch?" she asked.

"I'm just nervous about the whole stalking thing," I admitted. "Hey, Connie."

"Hey. What is this funky meat? Is it alive?" Skylar asked as she sat down and poked her mystery meat with a fork.

"Nobody knows. It's called mystery meat because no one knows what's in it," I admitted.

Skylar frowned and took a bite of the mystery meat. She liked it, which I figure she would because they don't have food like that on their planet, Caldera. That makes one. I kept glancing at the entrance door, thinking Kaz would walk through. Of course, he didn't because he was sailing to Jamaica!

"What up, Oliver?" one of my best friends said as he walked pass.

I waved at him before looking taking a drink of my Gatorade. We had twenty more minutes before the lunch period ended. It seems like a lot of time, but if you don't sit alone and you are with friends, it flies by fast.

"Can I sit here?" a voice asked from behind me.

Turning around, I saw a familiar looking female with gold, braided hair. Did I know her? Suddenly, my memory showed up and I recognized her as the same female that wanted to read the Skylar Storm comic books.

"Sure! You're Kailey, right?"

"Yeah," she answered, taking a seat down next to Connie and tearing apart one of her bread sticks. She stood tall and poised, and I couldn't help but shake her head. She was pretty. I'm sure she could give Stephanie Adams, the most popular girl in my sophomore class, a run for her money.

Stephanie Adams was Miss Popular and my next-door neighbor. Kaz had a crush on her for so long, but it was evident that Kaz and Stephanie would never be together now; Kaz had Jordan now. Gus, he had Stephanie, which made him Mr. Popular.

"So, have you read any of the Skylar Storm comics?" I asked.

"Wait, you've been reading Skylar Storm comics?" Jordan asked. "Bluh!"

"Ignore her. She's never liked Skylar Storm. Connie on the other hand, loves Skylar."

"Just one. I've been busy with Kaz's English project. He is my partner," Kailey explained.

"That's nice. Kailey, this is my good friend, Connie, and Kailey, this is Jordan, Kaz's girlfriend."

Jordan gave a smile, but it seemed as if it was forced. Did she not trust Kailey? Why? I made note to ask her about that later.

Kailey and I ended up talking for the remainder of lunch. She was so easy to talk to; she had a few of the same interests of me and seemed to be extremely smart, which is partly why I was so drawn to her. Lunch ended and I exited, still talking to Kailey.

"It's cool that your father was in the military. Sorry he died. I-" I stopped to look around, feeling the impression that once again someone was stalking me. However, I didn't see anything.

"What?" Kailey asked.

"I get the impression that someone is stalking me. I received an envelope today that has pictures of me and my friends."

"How long have they been following you?"

"I don't know. Maybe two weeks."

"So long as you're able to defend yourself, you should be good. And before you say anything, I can defend myself. I have to since I live alone in my own apartment in a bad place of town."

"You live alone? Why?"

"My brother went missing in action. My other brother, and my mom, was murdered. My uncle lives close by."

Deciding that the conversation was over, I said goodbye to Kailey and headed to my next class.

* * *

><p>"Oliver!" my sister called. "Dad is picking up a pizza. What kind?"<p>

"Pepperoni, as usual," I said as I looked up from my homework.

I heard my sister leaving and went back to my homework. At dinner, Olivia, my sister, ate a few slices and then headed upstairs, leaving me with the remainder. I was relieved my dad was home. This gave me the chance to tell him about my stalking.

I cleared my throat. "Hey, Dad, can I show you something?"

"Of course," my dad stated warmly.

Heading upstairs, I grabbed the manila folder from my backpack, came back down, and tossed the folder to him. I watched my dad as his curious expression grew concerned. A minute later, he closed the envelope. "How long has this been going on?"

I shrugged. I gave him my estimation. He only nodded. For a couple of minutes, neither he nor I said anything. After a couple minutes of this, I decided it was time to take my guidance counselor's advice and see if my dad had any potential enemies. "I can't think of anyone who is stalking me, so I think that my stalker is someone that has something against you. Can you think of anyone that would want revenge on you?"

My dad leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin in thought. If indeed this was one of dad's enemies, was he or she the stalker? Or was their child doing it? Finally, after a minute, Dad nodded. "I can think of one. His name is Albert Kinney. He was rumored to be the next Einstein at my company, but I got the position over him. I never saw him again."

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"About twenty years I want to say. I heard he got married, but I don't remember to who. I do remember that they had a child. Be careful. If he does have a kid, and they _are _stalking you" – my dad grabbed my shoulder - "be careful. The stalker could be closer than you think."

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Meanwhile, outside on a tree and watching Stephanie through a window, a female wearing mask was writing something down in a notebook. Suddenly, static was heard.

"Kinney, how is the spying coming?" a voice asked.

Kinney took her mask off. The invisible camera zooms in on a smiling Kailey Kinney. "Great. And I think I know of another mission."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Welcome to Chapter 3 of Gravity. I got a few reviews, which is nice. Now that we know who the main villain is, things are just starting to get interesting. Add to it the fact that Oliver and the villainess are getting on friendly terms, and the excitement approaches. This chapter focusses mostly on Skylar and Oliver. I didn't know how to write Kaz's POV since he is lazy and all. The cruise I imagine would make him even lazier.

Anyways, enough about my complications for next chapter. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:

_Patrick:_ I'll see what I can do. Can you give me a plot for that? Or a description of what it is about?

_Dolphin Dreamer3: _Gladly! There are hardly any Skaz stories. Well, hardly any good ones I should say. Scratch that, there are none. One-shots involving boffing the other sex's brain out don't count.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mighty Med. Never will. I only own the plot and OC, Kailey.

_Note:_ This is mostly a flashback chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver's POV<strong>

This moment feels so surreal. My brain refuses to comprehend what is right in front of me. Yet, there it was, plain as day. I looked to Stephanie Adams who was sprawled out against the rug, her blood staining the bedroom carpet. For the first time I could recall, Skylar had been defeated, and by a normo no less. The good guys had lost, and the bad guy had won.

"Well, I guess I should head back," Skylar commented, limping to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I didn't answer, too transfixed by Stephanie Adam's unmoving form to answer. Hearing the door close, I assumed Skylar had left, and so I headed downstairs to make the difficult call.

Hands shaking frantically and sweat dripping from my forehead, I dialed 9-1-1. "911, please state your emergency," a friendly woman's voice said on the other end of the phone.

My hands were shaking so badly I could hardly hold the phone. My throat felt like sandpaper, so it took a while for me to find something to say. "Oh, uh… I'm Oliver."

"What is the emergency, Oliver?" the woman asked, surprisingly patient.

"I'm at my neighbor's house to hang out with them and study, but," I took a breath, knowing that this would be hard to say. "Someone killed her," I breathed, forcing in a deep breath to avoid crying over the phone.

"That's terrible! The police are on the way! What is the house address?"

After giving the address and hanging the phone up, I sank against the kitchen wall with tears in my eyes. Closing my eyes, I thought back to the events that lead to Stephanie getting killed.

**Flashback**

Dad just finished telling me that my stalker could be closer than I thought. That was something scary to think about. I wish I could tell you that I slept well that night, but that would be lying. Who was my stalker? How close was this stalker?

Jordan? Impossible. She's been my friend since forever. Besides, Kinney isn't her last name. I shot up in bed, finally recalling someone. Kailey Kinney! No, I thought as I collapsed back in bed. Kinney is too common a name. Besides, she doesn't seem like the murder type. She said she was protecting herself. Eventually, my thoughts shifted from dark material to, guess who, Skylar Storm, aka Connie Valentine.

Connie Valentine, I don't need to tell you about her. She was Kaz's pretend girlfriend when Kaz told Stephanie that he had a girlfriend and that he was bringing her to the festival. I'm not going to lie; I am in love with her. I've looked up wedding photos and have them of Skylar and me. Nobody knew about it, until a villain named WiFi came around.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the clock read 12:30. Crud! I was late for school! Dashing out of my bed and literally flying over the stairs, I came to a precipitous stop when I saw my sister and her friend. "It's Saturday, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yup. Nice pj's bro," Olivia joked, causing her friend to hide her laugh.

Sheepishly, I headed upstairs, quickly changed, and headed back down. "I am headed out. See you later!" I closed the door and went to check my phones. Before I could touch anything, a phone rang. Looking at the number, I was surprised to see that the caller was Jordan. She has texted me a lot lately, but this has been the first time she has called since Middle School.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Do you want to have lunch together at the McDonalds near Kaz's place?"

"Sure. I haven't had breakfast yet, so the meal might be a while," I warned.

"Fine by me. I'll see you in ten."

"See you then. Bye." I hung up and made my way past Kaz's house and to McDonalds. I barely eat at McDonalds; I don't even like the restaurant, but I had a strong suspicion that she wanted to talk about her suspicions of Kailey. Personally, I think it was because Jordan was jealous of Kailey, not that I blame her. Kailey doesn't wear all that flashy rich stuff that Stephanie and her rich friends wear to get people to notice them. Of course, being on the cheerleading team will get you noticed regardless of how attractive you look.

When I arrived at McDonalds, I spotted Jordan waiting for someone, most likely me. Seeing me out of the corner of her eye, she waved at me and held the door open as I entered the fast-food restaurant.

XXX

"So I take it you want to talk about Kailey?" I asked as I dumped my ketchup onto the Big Mac's wrapper.

"Yup," Jordan affirmed, licking her ice cream cone. "Wait, if you already knew, then what are you here for?"

I shrugged. "I guess because I'm comfortable talking about Kailey. And before you say anything, I think you should just chill. It's obvious you're jealous," I commented, leaning back in my chair.

"Jealous? Jealous?" Jordan repeated. "I am not jealous! I just don't trust her! The way she looked at me as if I was some sort of target to her, it was just disturbing."

"You are totally jealous! You just don't like it that she is more popular and prettier than you!" I countered, pointing my index finger at Jordan.

"You don't know even know her!" Jordan countered.

Leaning forward so our noses were almost touching, I seethed, "I have got to know her fyi, and give her a break! She's had a rough past. She lost her entire family and is living alone in a bad place of town! You're lucky she is living near her uncle! Show some god damn sympathy!"

"I can tell when someone is hiding something; I am the master at figuring that out, and my instincts, which haven't been wrong lately, say 'Don't trust her!'" Jordan seethed back with equal rage.

"You are insane! You are _completely _jellin!"

"I am not jealous of Kailey!" Jordan argued.

"You are too! You're scared that Kaz will notice her and stop going out with you."

"Well," Jordan paused, lying back in her chair, "you are wrong!"

I scoffed. Jordan knew that I was right; she just didn't want to admit it.

"Whatever, Watson. You are just going to have to deal with it because she is my friend."

"In that case, I'd rather not be your friend!" Jordan snapped.

My blood froze cold at that remark. Jordan was the closest female friend I ever had, and she was my best friend's girlfriend. In my heart, I knew that I should apologize for those mean remarks, but my anger clouded my brain. If she was not okay with that, it wasn't my problem. It was hers.

"Fine," I heard myself saying, throwing away my meal.

"Fine!" Jordan shouted as she threw her unfinished ice cream come in the trash.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

We each exited in different directions. I felt as if I was watching the scene from afar instead of participating in it. With each step I took away from Jordan, I knew the harder it would be to regain her friendship.

"Good afternoon, son," Dad greeted as I entered the house. "I'll get started on dinner."

"Ok, I'm going to see if I can contact Kaz," I replied, taking the stairs three steps at a time.

"Tell him I said hi!"

I ignored my dad and entered my room. Today was a whirlwind of a day, and I had a load to share with Kaz. Shooting a quick text to my best friend since kindergarten, I sat down on my bed and waited for him to return the text. Ten minutes went by with no text from Kaz. I figured he must have dropped it in the toilet, again, so I pulled out my homework and began working on some more.

I woke up the next morning to my phone buzzing. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I saw I had one missed call. Figuring it was from Kaz, I dialed my voicemail password.

"Oliver, it's me," Skylar Storm greeted on the other end. I sensed the worriment in her voice and knew immediately something was wrong. "It's about Experion. Meet me at the park and I will give you all the details."

My neighbor gave me a ride over to the park after breakfast and I exited their car, the cold, windy air making me shiver. There, sitting on the slide with the wind blowing her straight, long hair that made it seem as if it was dancing in the – what? Oh, right. The story.

"Hey, Connie," I greeted, walking over and stopping right in front of her. "So what's the story about Experion?"

Instead of answering, Skylar wordlessly reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. A message written in cutout letters read:

I have Experion and if you want to see him alive, you'd best hope you beat me in a 1-on-1 battle this evening at four at –

"Stephanie Adam's house!" I cried in disbelief. "She's my neighbor!"

"Well, I'm guessing I come over as Connie and fight," Skylar mused.

"I guess so," I mumbled, too transfixed by the message to say anything.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, my sister and dad didn't embarrass me when I brought Connie back. We lied and said we were partners for a project. My sister would be at a friend's house at four, and Dad would be visiting one of my relatives. That meant that my parents wouldn't panic when they heard noise coming from Stephanie Adam's house.<p>

Shortly before four o'clock, Connie and I heard a high-pitched scream coming from Stephanie Adam's house. After trying the door and finding it locked, Skylar kicked the door open. The two of us headed upstairs and found an unconscious, bound and gagged Stephanie Adams lying near her bookcase. The intruder flashed her braided, blonde hair in our direction. She held a knife in her right hand. Thankfully, it wasn't stained with blood.

"Let the poor girl go!" Connie demanded.

The female chuckled. "About time you showed up, Connie Valentine. How's Caldera?"

_'Whoa! This girl knows that Skylar is Connie Valentine? Get out!'_

"I don't know what you are talking about," Connie growled, putting herself in a fighting position.

"A fight? You'll never beat me."

"We'll just see about that."

"Hold on while I even the score." Skylar and I watched in awe and confusion as the intruder tied a blindfold around herself. Was she seriously going to fight blindfolded?

"Let's see what you got, Skylar."

The fight should have taken a minute at most, but for whatever reason, it didn't. Skylar threw the first punch. I expected the intruder to reel backwards, but she blocked it. She blocked it! She freakin' blocked it! How was that possible!

A surprised Skylar just stared in awe, too shocked to defend herself. Without a second thought, the intruder punched Skylar in the stomach and followed that up with a kick to the rib, sending the superhero flying backwards.

Skylar rose to her feet and back flipped back into a fighting position. The two exchanged punches and blocks for about a minute. Finally, the intruder landed a punch to Skylar's ribs. Kneeling down and pulling out her knife, I watched in horror as the intruder knelt down and slashed Skylar in the fibula area.

"Skylar!" I cried, running her aid, only to stop when Skylar gave me a deathly glare that read: 'Stay out of this!'

I stepped back and watched as the intruder continuously kept Skylar on the defensive end. Skylar was getting a few hits in, but for the most part, it was mostly the intruder. Finally, Skylar kicked the knife out of the intruder's boot. It went sailing right at me. I barely had time to duck as it lodged itself right into the middle of the door.

"Skylar, look out!" I cried.

It was too late. With one devastating blow, the intruder finished Skylar off with a jump spin kick right to the stomach! The impact happened so fast that Skylar was thrown backwards and hit the desk, which teetered before pinning Skylar underneath it.

"Now to finish you!" the intruder answered, turning swiftly to me.

I ran for the knife, but the girl was quicker. Spinning over my back, the girl swipe kicked me and I landed face first on the rug. Grabbing the knife, the villain back flipped over my arms and... killed Stephanie before lunging out the window.

* * *

><p>The police eventually arrived and I was ordered to head home. Too emotional to argue, I agreed and walked home, all the while asking myself how Skylar could have lost to a normo. Clearly that female opponent had moves. She won blindfolded! How is that possible!? Sighing and thinking back to the intruder's the intruder's braided hair, my blood ran cold when I realized that the murderer seemed to have the same voice as Kailey. Kailey had kidnapped Experion and killed Stephanie!<p>

"No," I told myself. "She wouldn't do that! It couldn't be her. A lot of people have blonde hair. I need more proof."

As I entered the house, I ran into my room and sighed. If Kailey was indeed the murderer, how was I going to get enough evidence? Mighty Med was a challenge, but this would be even more challenging.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, that's the end of the chapter. Not much apart from the fight scene and the Jordan/Oliver conflict at McD's. Leave your reviews. Peace!


End file.
